The Sunrise Reflected Through Your Eyes
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "I gasped and my eyes practically bugged out of my head as I looked at him from head to toe. The color of his eyes finally making sense, but he couldn't really be... could he? I mean, he didn't act like he was..." -Kames: Rated-T
1. The Day I First Met You

A/N: Hello!:) Here is a new story that popped into my head last night while I was watching _Quest for Camelot_! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I still don't have Word on my computer yet and I am the worst speller in the world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

* * *

><p>As I strummed the last chord on my guitar, the audience gave a small applause and then went back to minding their own business. I smiled back in appreciation and then sat my guitar on it's stand before moving over to the counter, waiting for Camille to turn around from the cappuccino machine. Casually leaning over the counter, I looked over her shoulder and saw that instead of doing her job she was texting away on her phone. Clearing my throat loudly, she gasped, throwing her phone into her apron and turning around quickly. The look on her face after she realized it was just me was priceless.<p>

"James! Don't do that!" I gave a loud laugh as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Well, if you would stay off your phone for five minutes, then maybe I wouldn't have to. Don't you remember what Gustavo said just three days ago?"

"Yes, _'If you don't get your head out of the clouds, I will have no choice but to fire you.'_" She said in a deep voice, pushing her head towards her neck making her look like she had a double chin.

"Your impression is getting better, two more weeks and you will have it down pact! That is if you make it till then..."

"Shut up!" I earned another punch.

"Can I just get a cup of coffee?"

"Don't you get sick of coffee after being around it all of the time?"

"No, that is why I sing in a coffee shop; all of the free coffee I want!" Rolling her eyes, she went to go get my usual order as I sat down on one of the stools.

Honestly, it doesn't bother me to work at _Kel's Coffee House_ eight hours a day, seven days a week. Singing here is the best job that I have ever had. I know I'm only twenty-four, and the only other place that I have worked at was _Dave's Jiffy Mart_, but this is the best job ever. I get to sing and be adored by everyone, and I get free coffee! Sure Gustavo isn't the happiest of bosses, but his wife Kelly keeps him under control and is the sweetest woman I know. I wouldn't want to be working anywhere else.

Peering around the room, I knew everyone's face. They were the usuals that came in every day at the same time, drinking the same coffee. My eyes then scanned over to the corner of the room, near the stage, and I found a guy that I have never seen step foot into this place. He sat at a table alone, sturring a spoon around in his mug, and it appeared that he was humming to himself as he did so. His blonde hair hung around his face, a few pieces hanging over his eyes, and he looked like he would be the most content just sitting there all day.

I didn't get a second thought as Camille slid a mug over to me and said that Kelly wanted me back on the stage. I quickly and carefully took a few sips of my coffee and then made my way back to my guitar. Sitting down on the little stool that was provided, I started playing the first chords of the song. My voice soon filled the room, and everyone's eyes were on me; or at least almost everyone's.

The blonde just sat there staring at his cup, absentmindedly sturring it, occationally taking a sip every now and then; but he never looked up at me. I was appauled. When I sing here everyone automatically stops what they are doing and listens to me, because I'm just that good. But now this newbie has come in and thinks he's too good? Hmm... We'll have to fix that with a little James Diamond charm.

The song came to a close, and the whole room clapped a couple of times, like before, and then went about there business. My eyes stayed locked on the blonde as I made my way over to his table and sat myself down in the chair across from him.

"Hello?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, with a confused look on his face.

His hair shifted away from his eyes, and I sucked in a gulp of air silently. The color of his eyes were unnatural. They were the color of the lightest jade that I could ever fathom. I stared into his eyes, and it felt like I got lost in their transparentness. How could someone's eyes possibly be that icy-green color?

"_Ehm_..."

"Oh, sorry...Umm, I don't think we have met. I am James Diamond; I'm the regular singer here."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight." He extended his hand towards mine, and we shook hands.

"It is nice to meet you too. So what brings you here? I've never seen you around here before."

"My friend Logan told me about this place, and I had a day off from work, so I figured I would come try it out."

"Well, how do you like it so far?"

"It's good." He nodded his head and continued to stir the spoon around in his cup.

"You don't sound too enthused." He gave a light smirk and I found myself smiling at him.

"Eh, I'm just not big on the whole vibe thats in coffee houses... It's like they force it to be all cool, relaxed, and somewhat hippy-fied when everyone is really power suit wearing monkeys, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. It's just all too forced, no offence."

"Not taken."

"And plus," he leaned in closer to me like he was telling a secret, and I leaned in a little closer to him, "I hate coffee."

"What? Then what theh hell are you doing here?" I was utterly baffled by this guy.

"I had some free time on my hands and had nothing better to do."

"Oh... did you at least like the music?"

"Yeah, you sound amazing!"

"Really? It didn't seem like you liked it while I was on stage..." What is wrong with me? I am trying, no, practically begging for this guy to say that he loved my singing.

"Just because I don't drop everything I'm doing to focus all of my attention on you, doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy it."

"Well aren't you just the bluntest man on the planet."

"Someone has to do it." I gave a light laugh, and he gave a small one too.

"So, I'm guessing that after today I won't be seeing your face around here again since you hate coffee, and this is a coffee shop..."

"You never know, I might come and listen to you sing again and not order coffee." He smiled, showing off two rows of pearly-white teeth, being flirty; and being James Diamond, I flirted back.

"I hope you do."

A beeping noise filled the air before he could say anything else, and he punched a button on his phone before rising to his feet.

"I have to be somewhere, but maybe I'll see you here tomorrow, say around five?"

"Sounds good to me!" I smiled and he smiled back just as big.

He leaned over and picked up something off of the table. Watching him, he held the object in his hand, and it extended out into a white cane. I gasped and my eyes practically bugged out of my head as I looked at him from head to toe. The color of his eyes finally making sense, but he couldn't really be... could he? I mean, he didn't act like he was...

"What is it?"

"I-I didn't know you were..."

"Tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

"... blind."

"Oh, I always seem to forget that one." He laughed and turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned back around, "We still on for tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah." I halfway stuttered out.

"I look forward to seeing you." Lightly chuckling, he walked out of the coffee shop, leaving me completely dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Soooo... What do you think? This chapter was a little awkward, but the next one is ten times better!<p>

Review please!:)


	2. Have I Passed the Test?

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update on this story! I meant to update it like two weeks ago, but then life happened and I never got around to doing it. This chapter is pretty choppy, but I am somewhat happy about how it came out, so I hope you guys like it:) Oh, and thank you to all of the people that alerted/reviewed/favorited this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all...:(

* * *

><p>Running around my room, I tried to find the perfect outfit to wear. Looking over my shoulder at the clock, I found that I was already five minutes late to work, but I knew that if I talked to Kelly, she would understand. Fumbling through my closet, I couldn't seem to find anything that looked good on me. Sure, some might say that anything I wear looks absolutely amazing on me, but today was important. Today was my date with Kendall.<p>

Kendall...

My head spun just thinking about him, and I don't even know him. The only thing I know about him is that he hates coffee and that he's blind.

He's blind.

_Why am I trying to find something to wear? He won't be able to see it anyways. Whoa... Ok, that was kind of rude James._

I shook my head, and deciding that I would dress comfortable but also look increadably hot, I pulled out a pair of light-wash skinny jeans that fit my butt just right, a dark purple shirt that showed off my amazing pecs, and a grey cardigan. Having already fixed my hair, I quickly pulled on my shoes and sprayed some cologne before grabbing my guitar and practically running out the door. Hopping into my car, I sped down the road, making it to work only twenty minutes late. As I entered the shop, I was met with a red-faced Gustavo, and I knew that I was probably getting some money deducted from my already small paycheck.

"Why are you late Diamond?" He yelled at me, leaving spit on my face.

"Well," I took the sleeve of my cardigan and dabbed at my wet cheek, "I was on my way here, and there was this old lady, and-"

"Diamond! I don't have time for your stupid stories!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Kelly came walking up behind Gustavo, and he automatically turned in to a big blob of mush.

"Oh, nothing my dear. Just asking James why he is late."

"And why is that James?" she put her hands on her hips, and I knew to tell her the truth.

"Well, I met this guy yesterday, and we kind of have this date thing at five. I didn't know what to wear, so I stood in front of my closet for an hour, and that is why I am late."

"Well why didn't you just say so! That's so great James! Do you need to leave early or something?" she asked, her hands clasped in front of her heart.

"Nah, he's meeting me here at five, and my shift ends at six."

"Go ahead and leave when he gets here if you want to. And don't worry, nothing will get taken from your paycheck."

"Wow, umm... Thanks Kelly!"

"I'm so happy for you!" she tackled me in a hug, and I hugged her back.

"It's not like this is my first date..."

"Yeah, but you never get all worried about what you are going to wear on all those dates with those guys that only want to get in your pants!"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess." I said, not really sure how I felt about my boss knowing about my reasons for dating.

"Well, now that we have everything sorted, get to work. People have been asking where you are."

"I'm famous. Yeah, it's true." Kelly laughed as I walked towards the stage, grabbing my guitar out of it's case.

The day went by faster than I thought it would, and before I knew it, it was four-thirty. All of the usuals came in, I sang songs that I knew they liked, they applauded and left tips, and I got my daily ego boost; all in all, it was a very good day.

As the minute hand on the clock got closer and closer to the twelve that sat at the top, I got more and more nervous. I know that James Diamond doesn't get nervous before dates, but this one is different. _What are we supposed to talk about? Do I ask him how he became blind? Is that acceptable?_

My thoughts were interupted by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. Turning around, my eyes met icy-green ones.

"Hey James." He smiled down at me, and then felt around for the chair beside me, finding it, and then took a seat.

"Hey Kendall. How did you know it was me sitting here?"

"I asked the girl that works behind the counter where you were and she directed me over here."

"Oh." I looked up at the clock, and he was fifteen minutes early, "Looks like someone was a little eager to get here."

"Yeah, I know I'm early, but I usually leave to go somewhere early incase it takes me a while to walk there."

"You walked here?"

"Umm... Yeah... How else would I get here?"

"I don't know, a bus, a cab, or I could have even picked you up from your house. You don't need to be walking alone."

"And why is that?" he leaned closer to me, an all knowing smirk growing on his face.

"Because you're bl- tiny... Yeah, tiny. Anyone could just snatch you up."

"You can say it James. You can say that I'm blind."

"... Just next time we go on a date, let me pick you up from your house. Ok?"

"There's going to be another date? Don't you think you're jumping the gun there James? We haven't even gotten through the first one yet."

"Then let's get this show on the road. My boss let me get off of work early so we can hang here, or we can go somewhere else if you would like."

"I say let's go somewhere else. Any suggestions?"

"Umm... Well, what do you want to do?"

"I'm starving." A pout pulled at his bottom lip and I smiled.

"Umm... Do you like diner food?"

"Like it? I _love_ it!" his whole face lit up as he started to stand to his feet.

"Then I know the perfect place."

I took his hand in mine, not wanting him to hit anyone or get lost. It felt like a spark of electricity was shooting through my hand, but I dismissed it and started to lead him towards the door when he pulled his hand away from mine.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't need you holding my hand everywhere we go, because I can get around on my own."

"Sorry... I just thought I would help."

"It's ok. I just don't want you babying me. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." He smiled at me, and I knew that there were no hard feelings.

We made our way to my car, and Kendall actually impressed me with how well he could get around. Not once did he run into anything, or anyone. Walking around to the passenger door with him, I opened it and gave a little bow.

"Here you are sir." I reached out my hand to grab his, and a light blush covered his cheeks.

"Why thank you."

Shutting his door, I ran around to the driver's side and started up the car. He folded up his cane and the buckled before I pulled out of the parking space and started driving down the road. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but I kept catching myself wanting to look over at Kendall. It felt like I couldn't keep my gaze off of him.

"So, where are we going exactly?" he piped up from the passenger seat.

"_B.B.'s Diner_. It's just a few more minutes from here."

"No rush," he chuckled, "What kind of car is this?" he asked, rubbing at the leather seat.

"A 1970 Chevy Chevelle."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was my grandpa's; he gave it to me when I turned nineteen and I fixed it up."

"That's amazing! I wish I knew how to do something cool like that..."

"I'm sure there is something that you are good at that's cooler than fixing up an old car."

"Not really..."

"Come on, can you sing? Cook? Talk to animals?"

"I can't talk to animals, and seeing as I am blind, I never took up cooking, but I used to play the piano. I haven't even thought about playing in years..."

"Why?"

"It's a long story that I would rather not get in to."

"That's ok," I pulled up into the diner parking lot and pulled into the closest parking spot I could find, "We're here!"

"Well then let's go eat; I'm starving!"

I laughed as I turned off the car and hopped out to meet him on his side. As he got out of the car I finally noticed what he was wearing, and I have to say that I approve. His dark skinny jeans fit him just right, and the navy v-neck set off his skin tone in just the right way to make it glow. He let his cane extend out and we walked to the entrence of the diner.

There were only a couple of people inhabiting the small room. A few truckers and an old man sat scattered across the room, and I picked a booth that was farthest away from any of them. Helping Kendall find his seat, I let my fingers linger on the skin of his arm a few seconds longer than nessissary, and I saw a pink hue cover the blonde's face, making me smile. I took my seat as well and picked up one of the menues. I started to pass it to Kendall, but then I remembered and pulled it back towards myself.

"What do you like to eat?"

"Do they have peacan waffles?"

"Breakfast for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"You are becoming more and more interesting. Umm... let's see," I skimmed threw the menu and finally found it, "Yes they do, and it comes with two sides."

"Bacon and bacon. And milk." He gave he cheesiest smile and I stifled a laugh.

"Okeydokey then. Peacan waffles with double bacon and a glass of milk."

A Latino boy in his twenties stood behind the counter, and as he caught my eye, I gave him a thousand watt smile that I knew he hadn't seen in a while. Practically jumping over the counter and the man that sat at it, he tackled me in a hug.

"James! I haven't seen you all week!" looking over at Kendall, he look startled.

"Yeah, thing's have been busy at _Kel's _and I haven't had time to come down here, sorry."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters, now who is this?" he asked gesturing to Kendall.

"This is my date Kendall. Kendall, this is my best friend Carlos."

"It's nice to meet you." He held his hand out and Carlos took it eagerly.

"Nice to meet you too! It's been so long since James has been on an actual date! The last few guys that he has gone out with were such whores, but you look very nice! And those eyes... talk about WOW! I'm so proud of you!" he wrapped his arms around me and almost squeezed all of the air out of my lungs.

"Ok Carlos... can't... breath..."

"Sorry!" he smiled as he stepped back away from me and pulled out a pin and a pad, "So what can I get for you two?"

"Kendall wants the peacan waffles with double bacon and a glass of milk, and I want my usual."

He jotted it down on the note pad, and then scurried back to the counter and pinned the piece of paper to the little spinning wheel above the window that saw through to the kitchen. Turning my attention back to Kendall, he sat there, fiddling with his napkin, eyes icey and unfocused to the world around him.

"What are you thinking about?" I blurted out wanting to get some kind of conversation started, and Kendall bit his lip.

"I'm wondering why you are out on a date with me..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it sounds like I'm not the usual type of person you go for, and the fact that I'm blind doesn't help." He bowed his head, his blonde hair covering up those eyes.

"I'll admit that the last few dates that I have been on haven't been with the best of people, but that has nothing to do with why I decided to go on this date."

"Then why did you say yes to coming on a date with me?"

Thinking back, I wasn't really sure why I had said yes. I was just being my flirty self and he asked, so I said yes. James Diamond always says yes to a date. Sure it was before I knew he was blind, but even after that I said yes.

"I'm not really sure... It just felt right." I answered honestly.

"Even after you figured out that I was blind?" his head snapped up and a child-like expression crossed his face, like when a young boys asks his mother for a cookie pleadingly.

"Yes, even after that."

A smile graced his lips and he blushed again.

"Tell me about yourself James."

"Umm... There's not much to know. Born and raised in LA. Only child. Dad's a doctor, mom's the _Estee Lauder_ of the midwest, were she is originally from. Went to private school, became a descrace to the Diamond name when I told my partents that I didn't want to be a lawyer, and now I live on my own and sing at a coffee shop."

"Well, that's interesting. You were going to become a lawyer?"

"Yeah, I went to law school and everything, but in the middle of it all I realized that I wasn't happy and all I wanted to do was sing. So, I left school and went to live life on my own."

"That's inspiring in a way."

"I guess you could say that. What about you? Tell me about the life and times of Kendall Knight."

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that." He shift back in his seat and bowed his head.

"Here we are!" Carlos interupted, carrying a tray full of food, "Peacan waffles with double bacon, and a burger, mustard only, fries, and bacon. A glass of milk, and a coke. Will there be anything else?"

"No Carlos, we are good." He nodded his head and then pranced off back to the counter.

I looked back at Kendall and he splayed his fingers out across the table and found his fork.

"Can you tell me where the food is?"

"Right in front of you?"

"No," he laughed, "I ment where is it on the plate? Like on the face of a clock, what time would my food be at?"

"Oh, umm..." I cocked my head to the side to where I was viewing his plate from his angle, "Waffle is at two... and bacon at seven."

"Thanks." He lifted his fork and moved it towards the plate.

"Do you need me to cut up your waffle?" I asked, not wanting to automatically do it for him, seeing as what happened earlier with me trying to help him walk.

"Could you? It would make things a lot easier. And if it's not asking too much, could you put all of the waffle at one specific time instead of all over the place?"

"Sure thing."

Taking his plate from him, I cut up the waffle into bite-size pieces and then slid the plate back in front of him.

"Waffle all at two, bacon at seven, and your milk is also at two."

"Thank you so much James."

"Anytime, anytime."

As we ate, we stayed mostly silent. Carlos came to check on us a couple of time, and we would talk about mindless subjects, but besides that we didn't really say much. I didn't know what to say really. Since he didn't want to divulge into his personal life, there wasn't really anything else to talk about. But I'm going to try and get him to talk.

"So, Kendall, what do you do for a living?" he wipped his mouth on a napkin before talking.

"I work at an animal shelter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've worked there since I was eighteen, and even though I went to college with a major in business and finance and my mom wasn't very happy, I just couldn't see myself any place else." He shrugged, giving the most genuin smile.

"That must be fun, being around animals all day."

"It beats sitting around my apartment or being stuck in a cubical."

"That is true. It's like me at the coffee house. I love singing more than anything, and I know that I would have been miserable if I would have stayed at law school."

"It seem then we have a lot in common Mr. Diamond."

I smiled and then continued to eat my meal. After we finished, Carlos came over and gave us the bill that Kendall paid for after what felt like hours of arguing, and then we took our leave. Sliding into the car, waiting for Kendall to slide into the passenger seat, I looked down at the clock and it told that it was only eight-seventeen. Looking over at Kendall, I decided that I wasn't ready for this date to be over, that I hadn't learned enough about the blind boy beside me.

"Hey, it's only eight. Do you maybe want to go somewhere and hang out for a little longer?" his face lit up automatically at the question.

"Sure! What do you have in mind?"

I pondered it for a moment, and then an idea hit me. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving down the road.

"Umm... Can you tell me where we are going?"

"To the park a few blocks down from my apartment. The stars are so pretty at night there."

"I'm going to have to take your word for that..." I flinched at the mistake I made, and at the sound of his voice. He sounded so upset, but also accepting.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't me-"

"No, it's ok. I'm used to it."

"But I should have thought before I said that. I'm truely sorry."

"James, really, it's ok."

I didn't say anything else as I parked the car and made my way over to the passenger side. Kendall got out, but left his cane folded up in the car. I gave him a quizzical look before leaning over him to grab it and hand it to him, but he put a hand on my chest and shook his head.

"I don't need it."

"Then how are you going to be able to walk?"

He answered my question by putting his hand on my shoulder, trailing it down my arm until our hands met, and he intertwined our fingures. I could feel my face turning red, and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"You get to be my eyes tonight."

With his hand in mine, we slowly made our way down the paved path that wound through the park. As neither of us spoke, I realized that there hadn't been a lot of talking going on tonight, and that I really wanted to get to know the blind boy. I stepped off of the path and made my way through the grass, Kendall trailing along beside me. I got to a place where the grass was looked soft and appealing, and started to slowly sit down, Kendall slowly sitting along with me.

"What are we doing James?"

"We are going to sit here in the grass and talk."

"About...?"

"About you. I want to know everything about Kendall."

"I-I'd rather not." He stuttered, turing his head for the second time today.

"I just don't understand you. I'm usually good at reading people, but you, I just... can't. I mean you go from this cocky, blunt guy one minute but when I ask about your life, you turn into a coy and innocent person."

"Then maybe you shouldn't push the subject."

"But I want to know you. You can ask any question about me." I offered.

"James, just please drop it." He begged.

"Ok. But one day, will we ever talk about you?"

"I-I don't know."

I nodded my head, thinking that it was as close as I was ever going to get with knowing the blonde boy. I fell back into the grass, somewhat exasperated. The green blades folded underneath my weight, but a few sprigged up around my body, making me want to close my eyes.

"James?" Kendall's voice sounded urgent, and as I opened my eyes, I saw that his hands were feeling the air for my presence.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I started to wrap my arm around his tourso, but as my hand slid across his side, he jerked away as he tried to stifel a giggle.

"Oh, seems that someone is ticklish."

"N-no." He stuttered out.

A smirk grew on my face as I attacked his sides. Laughing uncontrolably, he swatted at my hands, but I moved out of the way right at the last moments. Swinging his leg over my body, he pinned me down to the ground straddling my waist. Both of our chests heaved as our breathing tried to slow itself down, and I took in his face. His cheeks were flushed and a thousand watt smile spread across his face as his icey eyes stayed unfocused in the moonlight. Slowly placing my hand on his neck, not wanting to scare him, I let it lightly trail up his neck until it was in his hair and I brushed his bangs away. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted, but he recomposed his face, like he was second guessing himself. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I knew that he had to make the first move with the way he was acting.

His pale hands moved towards me, as is fingers glided across my face, touching ever inch of it. One of his pointer fingers lingered on my lips, and I lightly kissed it, testing the waters. A soft smile graced his face and he leaned his head closer to mine, his eyes drifting closed, waiting for me.

Arching my neck, our lips met. It was just a small kiss, but it sturred up all of these different kinds of emotions in me.

He pulled back, and he had a light blush across his cheeks and the smile on his face was one of pure joy. I rubbed a thumb across his cheek bone, and the skin under my fingure continued to turn a darker shade of red until he turned his head and sat up beside me. I leaned up, sitting beside him, and my hand found his.

"James..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the kiss, because if you are, there is nothing to appologize about. It was great."

"Oh, no, it was great for me too. I'm just sorry that I've been acting a bit... off. It's just that I want to take things slow. I don't want to go rushing into anything."

"It's ok."

"Thanks James." He leaned over and cuddled into my side, nuzzling his head in-between my chin and my shoulder.

We sat there for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company, but as ten started to roll around, I unwillingly decided that it was time to get him back home. Walking hand in hand, we made our way back to my car, and after getting in, our hands refound each other on the console. After giving me the address to his house, I drove off into the night. Pulling up to the address he gave me, I actually thought about gunning it, not letting Kendall get away from me, but I knew that it wouldn't be ok if I did that.

"Well, here we are."

"I had a really great time tonight James."

"I did too." He smiled after I said this.

"Is there going to be a second date?"

"There you go again, turning from the sweet, coy guy to the blunt one." I smiled, shaking my head, "But, I hope that there would be another date."

"How about you come over to my house tomorrow around six, and I will make dinner."

"I thought you said I couldn't cook?"

"Oh, did I say make dinner? I meant, I will _make_ a call and have some fancy restruant make us dinner." A big toothy grin spread across his face, and I leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Sounds like a date."

"I"ll see you tomorrow then." He leaned towards me and I closed the gap in-between us, giving him a light peck on the lips like before.

Opening his door, he extened his cane out and climbed out. I watched him walk up to his house. The way his body moved was mesmerizing, and I had to stop myself from drooling by turning my attention to the house he was walking into. The house was relatively small, but looked homey. After the door shut behind Kendall, I finally put the car into drive and started on my way home.

Thoughts bounced around in my head and I felt almost giddy. The thought of having another date with Kendall made my heart race. And the thought of being in his house struck up the idea that maybe I would get to know more about him, and that made me even more giddy.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that this chapter was ok. I wasn't really sure about it, but I already have to next chapter halfway done and it is looking pretty good so far! Please review and let me know how you think!:)


	3. So Close, But So Far

A/N: Hey guys! I know that I promised to update this a really long time ago, but I had a lot of end of school junk to deal with and it just sat on my computer for the longest time. I hope it is worth the long wait! Oh, and if there are any typos/mistakes, I am very, very sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I found myself standing in front of Kendall's house, the sensation of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach making me want to see the blonde all the sooner. Quickly walking to the door, I wondered if I should knock, ring the door bell, or if there was some kind of special bell that I had to ring. Not being able to figure out if there was any thing specific to do, I ended up just knocking on the door. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I rocked on the balls of my feet, waiting for Kendall to answer the door.<p>

"Who is it?" a voice came from the other side of the threshold.

"It's me, James."

There was a lot of clicking sounds before the door finally opened, revealing the blonde boy.

"Hey James." He stepped aside and motioned me to walk in.

"Hey." As I walked past him, I placed a kiss on his cheek, and although he appeared to be startled, his face lit up.

_I'm going to have to start remembering to warn him before I do something if I don't want him to have a heart attack..._

"We need to figure out you a knock." He said as he started bolting all of the locks back that covered the door. _Must be for safety..._

"Huh?" I was totally confused, which apparentally was funny to him.

"A knock for when you come over. Like my sister knocks three times, my mom knocks twice, and Logan knocks six times..."

"Oh... Umm. How about I knock five times? That's a nice number."

"Sounds great."

Kendall felt around the air around my hand, and I placed mine in his. Smiling, he intertwined our fingers and lead me through the house. It didn't look much different from any other house. It was a small house, appeared to have a living room, a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and maybe a guest room. It was cozy. It was Kendall.

"It's not very big. It's easier to move around in a smaller house than a larger one..."

"No, it's perfect."

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

"Ok, this is the living room." He said stopping in the room.

The walls are painted a deep red color and the all of furniture is some shade of brown. The carpet was tan, and it appeared to be very soft to the touch under my shoes. It made me feel warm, like I was right at home.

"Sorry if the place looks a mess. My sister usually comes over on Tuesdays and helps me clean, but her violen practice ran long and she couldn't make it this week. I tried to tighty up as much as I could." He rambled as he led me to the next room, using his cane to guide the way.

"It's ok. Your place is cleaner than mine, that's for sure."

Kendall laughed, and I couldn't help but to laugh too. The way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled and the way his nose scrunched up was just too adorable.

"Well, thanks for lying to me." He chuckled again, "And this is the kitchen."

It is a small kitchen. A fridge, a microwave, and a stove took up most of the area. Off in the corner sat a small, wooden table with four chairs seated around it. The table had been set for two and a candle was lit in the middle of the two plates.

"A candle... How did you swing that one?"

"Oh, it took a really long time, and I might have burnt my hand twice in the process..." my eyes bugged out and I quickly picked up both of his hands in mine, inspecting them for burns, finding two on his left hand.

"Kendall, you didn't have to light a candle! Or you could have at least waited until I got here to have me do it."

"I know, but I wanted it to be special."

"Kendall Knight, you are something else..." I chuckled, pulling him into my arms. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, technically it's not here yet... but we are having Chinese, if that's ok?"

"That's perfect." I laughed, nuzzling my nose into his neck, but he pushed on my chest.

"I have to go do something really quick. Make you're self at home."

I let him go and he walked down the hallway and into a room. It was amazing how easily he moved around, but I guess this house is where he spends most of his time, so he must know it like the back of his hand. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I made my way back into the living room. Falling onto the couch, I looked around me, and a picture frame caught my eye. Picking it up, I smiled.

In the photo was Kendall, a girl who I assumed was his sister, and an older woman who had to be his mother. Kendall and his sister looked nothing alike, and I wondered what his father looked like. Hopping up, I walked around the room and looked at all of the other pictures. There were pictures of just Kendall, Kendall and his sister, Kendall and his mother, Kendall and a guy with raven black hair, but not one picture that held a man who could be Kendall's father.

The next picture I came across was differenet from all of the others. A Kendall around five years old stared at me from behind the glass. His eyes were scrunched up, but you could tell that they weren't the same color of jade that they are today. They're darker, more of a natural green color, not the icy-green color that I have learned to love._ Apparentally he hasn't always been blind..._

As I continued to look at the picture, something rubbed across my leg, and I screamed like a little girl. Holding my hand to my chest, making sure that my heart didn't explode in my rib cage, I looked down to find an orange and white cat purring against my ankle. There were a few bangs, and after a moment Kendall came around the corner, a petrified look on his face.

"James? What's wrong?"

"Your cat scared me." I said, trying to slow down my heart rate.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought someone broke in and was holding you at gun point by the way you screamed."

"My bad. But in my defense you should have told me you had a cat."

"Sorry, didn't think about it." He smiled as he croutched down to the floor, patting the carpet. "Come here Charlie."

The cat quickly left my ankles and ran over to Kendall. Wrapping an arm around the cat, Kendall easily picked it up in his arms, cradling it to his chest. The animal rubbed its face against the blonde's shirt, purring happily.

"So this is Charlie?" I asked, walking towards the two, reaching out a hand to pet the cat.

"Yup. We've been together for eleven years now. I actually got him from the animal shelter I work at." The smile on Kendall's face was so heartwarming as he talked about the cat, I couldn't help but to love it, seeing as it made him this happy.

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah, he's like my little baby. Isn't that right." He cooed into the orange and white fur.

Placing my hand on his cheek, I started to lean closer, waiting for him to come the rest of the way, but right as our lips were about to meet, the doorbell rang and the cat flew out of Kendall's arms, scaring both of us. Leaning back, Kendall's face was tented a shade of pink, and I only wished that we had kissed more.

Walking off to get the door, the blonde called out to see who it was, and he got a responce telling him that it was our food. After unlocking all of the locks again, he opened the door and there stood a delivery boy, a big white bag in his hands, and the smell of food floated through the air.

The kid didn't seem too surprised by Kendall's blindness, and when the blonde called him by name, I assumed that he had made many deliveries to this house. Kendall paid the boy and tipped him generously, locked the door back, and then brought the food into the kitchen. I tried to help him, but he only pushed my hands away.

"I got this James."

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because if I can do it on my own, then I would rather not have any help." He said stubbornly as he started to take the food out of the bag. "I'm blind, not incompetent."

Finally giving up, I walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for him to ask for help if he needed it. Grabbing the little take-out boxes, Kendall brought them over with two forks.

"I hope you are not partial to the chopsticks. I usually tell them not to put any in the bag, seeing as I can't really use them."

"No, it's fine. I'm not the most graceful person with chopsticks anyways. Half of my meal ends up in my lap."

Laughing, Kendall took his seat across from me and opened his box. There was barely anything said as we ate. I didn't realize how hungry I was before, but as I started to eat, I practically started to shovel it down my throat. I ended up finishing all of mine before Kendall, and I sat there just staring at him. I contemplated asking him what caused him to become blind, but something in the back of my mind told me to wait, that it wasn't the right time.

Soon, he too finished eating and we made our way back to the living room to sit on the couch. I sat down first, and Kendall curled up into my side as Charlie wiggled his way into the blonde's arms.

Sitting there, I realized that I wanted this to be my life. Sure, Kendall and I just met three days ago and we barely know each other, but that doesn't mean that I can't have already fallen in love with the guy. I mean, they have all those movies and books that speak of love at first sight, why can't it be reality? Why can't it be my reality?

Kendall said that he wanted to take it slow. He's guarded. I can't just blurt out that I might I love him. He would probably hit me and then tell me to leave, and to never talk to him again. Looking at him now, I couldn't really see him doing such a thing, but he could be one of those people that if you push them too far, they go off the deep end... and I really don't want to find out if he is.

"I'm glad that you walked up to me in the coffee house the other day." Kendall said randomly, pulling me out of my thoughts as he intertwined our fingers.

"Me too."

I leaned down to kiss the top of his head, and he responded by turning his head, his lips searching for mine. Smirking, I leaned into the kiss, and like the night before, I felt the sparks. It's so cheese and cliché to say, but it's true. There are sparks.

Moving myself closer to him, I must have accidentally squished the cat in-between us, because it let out a loud screatch before flying out of Kendall's arms. I was worried that he would have been mad, but Kendall only giggled, grabbing my face with his now free hands. The look on his face turned serious as he moved his finger tips over my face hesitantly. I assumed because he didn't want to end up poking me in the eye or nose.

"What do you look like James?"

I sat there, wondering what exactly to say, but I ended up just giving him the basics.

"I have brown hair, tan skin, a stomach full of washboard abs, and I'm pretty much the best looking creature on earth."

"Well, someone is full of himself..." his lips pulled up into a smile.

"Eh, I see it as being confident."

"It's good to be confident in the way you look. I know I have to be." He pulled away, leaning back against the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen myself in over fifteen years. The last time I remember looking at myself in a mirror, I was a scrawny, little nine year old." He shrugged his shoulders and dipped his head to where I couldn't see his face.

"That's terrible..."_ That was a terrible reply Diamond._

"Yeah, I'm always afraid that I'll walk out of the house wearing things that totally don't match at all, or having massive bed-head... the fact that I might always look like an idiot that can't dress himself is always looming over my head."

"But you seem to have it down to an art. For the past three days you have looked nothing below perfect."

"I do actually have it down pretty well. All of my clothes are color coded and their hangers have the color and season that is should be worn in pressed in braille across the plastic."

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, my friend Logan actually made them for me. He sat up all week one summer learning the braille alphabet and melting the dots into the hangers."

"Sounds like a good friend." I mused.

"The best. He's been here for me since I went blind."

_Here's my chance._

"Do you think that you could maybe tell me how it happened?"

Looking up to me, his face read that he really didn't want to tell me, but he started to open his mouth.

"Well, I-" someone knocking on the door interupted him, and I hung my head in defeat, thinking that I would never get the story. "Speak of the devil. It's Logan."

"How do you know?" I asked, following the blonde to the door.

"He knocks six times, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Unlocking the locks on the door for the third time tonight, Kendall opened the door, and there stood the boy with raven hair I had seen in some of Kendall's pictures.

"Hey Logie."

"Hey. Who is th-Oh man, you had a date tonight, didn't you?" his voice sounded appologetic and Kendall smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I'm sure James wouldn't mind. Do you?"

"Nah, it's ok with me." I half lied. I wouldn't mind getting to know Kendall's friend, but I almost had the story.

"No, I couldn't intrude. I just finished fixing your phone and I was bringing it back to you." Logan handed Kendall a home phone that looked different from any phone I've seen.

"Thank you Logie!" the blonde said as he opened his arms for the boy to walk into.

"You're wlecome. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Logan said a bit awkwardly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes you will."

"See you then. Nice to meet you James." Logan nodded his head at me and I nodded back, saying good bye.

Closing the door, I started to lock up the locks as Kendall's hands were full with his phone. We walked back into the living room together and he placed it down on the little end table by the couch.

"Do you see a phone cord on the floor anywhere?"

Looking around, I found it and plugged it into the phone.

"What was wrong with it?"

"Well, when it rings it's supposed to say the information on the caller ID aloud, but it got to where it was skipping every other word and number."

"Good thing he could fix it." I said as I plopped down on the couch again.

Nodding his head, Kendall sat down beside me and rested his head on my shoulder. I rested my head on his and pulled him closer to me. We just sat there in silence, but it seemed to not even matter. Sitting there, I realized that Kendall and I really haven't talked all that much in the past three days. This relationship we have doesn't need words I guess...

Kendall let out a little yawn and I looked down at my watch, seeing that it was after nine.

"I guess I better get going..." I started to sit him up and he only curled into me more.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"I thought you were spending the day with Logan..."

"No, we're going to eat dinner. Do you maybe want to swing by the shelter? Since I got to see what you do for a living, I think it is only fair." He pulled out the puppy-dog look and I crumbled.

"I'll talk to my boss and see what I can do."

His face lit up automatically. I stood up and he followed in suit, walking with me to the door. After I unlocked all of the locks, I turned around and pulled him into me, placing my lips on his. He kissed back eagerly and after a few moments we pulled apart.

"Bye James."

"Bye Kendall."

I walked to my car and quickly got in. The whole drive home, all I could think about was Kendall. I tried to think of something else, but my thoughts just kept jumping back to Kendall. And along with every thought of him, my smile grew bigger and bigger. I felt ridiculous for letting him make me feel like this, but I enjoyed it too much.

Pulling into the parking lot of my apartment complex, I got out and wallked to my apartment, and right after I got in the door, I flung myself onto the bed. Not really feeling like changing into my pajamas, I just threw off my shirt and my jeans, crawling under the covers.

As I laid there waiting for sleep, I imagined what tomorrow would be like, and fell asleep with a smile on my lips. Maybe I can get the story out of him if I'm lucky...

* * *

><p>AN: Was it good? This story is a lot lighter than most of my other stories and one shots, but it will have some drama in it maybe next chapter. I'm planning on there being maybe three more chapters for this story and then maybe a sequal if it gets enough feedback:) Review and let me know what you think!


	4. You Slipped Out of My Fingertips

A/N: New chapter! Who's excited? I am:) This chapter may be a little choppy in places, and for that I am sorry! I actually wrote this multiple times trying to figure out a way to make it work, and it got a little tricky. This is the action-y chapter that we've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!

I want to hug every single one of you that reviewed/alerted/favorited this story! It is my second most favorited/alerted story now!:D And all of your possitive feedback only makes me love this story even more! So, THANKS GUYS!

Disclaimer: If I did own BTR, well... let's say it wouldn't be apropriate for children;)

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I grabbed my phone off the nightstand while my voice was still groggy from sleep and dialed Gustavo's number. It rang a couple of times before the man's voice was booming in my ear.<p>

_"Dog! Why are you calling me?"_

"I can't... I can't make it into work today." I made my voice sound more raspy and even added in a cough.

_"Why? What's wrong with you?"_ he yelled in an asking tone.

"Cough, fever, sore throat, upse-"

_"Ok, ok! I got it! You better be well by tomorrow or I am going to replace you!"_

"Ok, thanks G."

I hung up and laughed. Gustavo would never get rid of me. He's always saying how I bring in the crowds of people to the shop, saying I'm good eye candy. I apparently bring him in a buttload of money, so his threats are empty.

Still laughing, I got up and made my way into the bathroom. Throwing off my boxers, I hopped into the shower and let the hot water and the smell of my eucalyptus shampoo completely wake me up. After standing in the shower for a good thirty minutes, I shut off the water and stepped out, quickly drying off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I moved over to my mirror and pulled out my blow dryer, and started drying my chestnut locks into perfection. After I was done, I pulled out my _Cuda Massive-Hold Hairspray_ and sprayed it vigorously, styling my hair giving it all day support.

Moving to the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal before pouring milk over it. I leaned up against the counter and munched on my breakfast as I looked out the French double doors that lead out to the balcony. As I ate I wondered how today would go.

_Kendall will probably look amazing like he always does, maybe we'll feed some animals, maybe get in some smooching..._

A smile stretched across my face as I thought about kissing Kendall. I thought about how he fit perfectly in my arms while we were sitting on the couch last night. As I continued to eat my cereal, I started to think about the future; my future with Kendall.

I imagined Kendall moving in with me, sitting on the counter, eating breakfast while telling me about his plans for the day ahead of him. After we'd finish eating, we'd go get dressed and head out for work. I'd drive him to work, kissing him goodbye as he stepped out of the car, telling him that I love him and I hope he has a good day, and he would say the same. At the end of the day, we'd meet up again and just have the rest of the night to ourselves...

Shaking my head with a smile still on my face, I dumped out the rest of my bowl into the sink and made my way back to the bedroom to get dressed. Going to my closet, I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, deciding that I really didn't care what I wore today. _That's a new one... Kendall must be doing something to my head._ After throwing on my clothes, I brushed my teeth and then I spritzed some cologne before sliding on my shoes, ready to leave.

As I grabbed my keys, I looked up to the clock and saw that it was nine, and I figured Kendall would be at work by now. Walking out to the parking lot, I hopped into the car, and as I started the engine, I realized I had no clue where I was going. Picking up my phone, I dialed Kendall's number and waited to hear his voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Beautiful!"

_"Well, hello to you too Handsome!"_ I could practically hear him smiling, and it made my heart beat faster knowing that I made him smile.

"Umm... I'm sitting in my car and I don't really know where to go."

_"You got off work! Yay! I guess I should have given you directions last night... Umm, it's two blocks to the left from the coffee shop."_

"Ok?" I chuckled at his simple, non-discriptive directions.

_"Blind people aren't the best with street names and what not, or not this blind person anyways."_

"Gotcha!" I was about to say goodbye when an idea hit me. "Hey, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

_"Nope. Woke up late this morning so I didn't have time. Why?"_

"Okeydokey. I'll see you in about thirty minutes. Bye!"

I hung up quickly, wanting to surprise him. Putting my car into drive, I started to make my way to _B.B.'s Diner_. Pulling into the diner's parking lot, I hopped out, and right as opened the doors and the little chime rang through the small area, Carlos was practically pouncing on me.

"JAMES!" the force of the short boy jumping in my arms almost knocked me off my feet, and I laughed trying to keep my balance.

"Hey Carlitos."

"I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Dude, I was here three days ago..." he hopped down out of my arms and gave me a quizzical look.

"Really? Three days? Hmmm... Feels like more to me. Anyways! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he was talking so fast and he changed subjects so quickly, I felt like I had whiplash.

"I'm actually spending the day with Kendall. You know, the guy I was here with the other day."

"Oh yeah! I liked him, he was really nice!"

"Anywho, I want to surprise him with breakfast. Can you get me the pecan waffles with bacon on the side to go?"

"Sure bro! You must really like this guy to be surprising him with breakfast..." I followed him over to the counter and took a seat as he wrote the order down and put it on the little spinny-wheel.

"I really do... I think it might even be more than just liking though." I rubbed at the back of my neck as I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Wait... You're not saying... Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I-I think I love him Carlitos." I stuttered and his eyes grew abnormally large.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_ NO-FREAKIN-WAY! I never thought I would see the day that James Diamond would say that he loves somebody besides himself! Wait, so let me get this straight. You love him as in you _love him-_love him. Not as in _I love him in bed_-love him."

"As in _I want to spend the rest of my life with him_-love him. We haven't had sex or anything... I love him Carlos." I smiled, happy that I was getting to say this outloud, knowing that Kendall wasn't ready to hear it.

"I'm so happy for you James." Carlos said seriously, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks buddy."

I hugged him back, but it was cut short by the sound of the little bell sitting on the window to the kitching being hit. Letting go of me, Carlos turned around to grab the styrofoam container that the cook held out to him, and then handed it to me. Handing Carlos the money for the food, I waved to the burly cook as a thank you. Grabbing the box, I pulled Carlos into one more hug.

"I'll see you later bud."

"You better! I don't want to go weeks without seeing you again mister! And when you come around, you better bring Kendall with you!" he yelled as I let go of him and started to walk towards the door.

"Will do!"

Getting out to my car, I sat the box in the passenger seat and then started up the car. Driving down the road, I sang along with the radio and kept an eye out for the animal shelter. After a few minutes, I passed the coffee shop and I was so glad that I was going to be spending the day with Kendall instead of being yelled at by Gustavo. Going a little past the shop, I spotted a building that had animals painted on the exterior, and I figured that it was my stop.

Parking by the sidewalk, I grabbed the styrofoam box and hopped out, putting money into the meter before walking up to the building. Opening the door, I expected it to be all sad and dreary like those commercials with Sarah McLaughlin, but I was pleasently surprised. It had more of the appearance of a petshop than a shelter. The walls were painted a sky blue color and the cages that the animals lived in were all multi-colored. I figured it must be a privately owned, because it was very small and the fact that it didn't look anything like the ones on the ASPCA commercials. Dogs were barking, cats meowing, birds chirping; even they sounded cheerful.

A girl with a blonde ponytail walked in the room through a door, and when she saw me, she gave a warm smile.

"Hello. May I help you?'

"Yes, I'm looking for Kendall." I said smiling back at her.

"Oh, you must be the James I've been hearing all about!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." I blushed, the idea of Kendall telling people about me making my heart skip a beat.

"I'll just go and get him out of the back."

Watching her walk back through the door she came out of, I sat there and waited for Kendall. After a minute or two, the girl reapeared, Kendall right behind her. Seeing him made me smile like an idiot. He looked amazing even though he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that had the shelter logo on it, and it made me realize, that even if the boy was wearing a trashbag, he would look perfect.

"Here he is!" she said cheerfully as she walked up to me, almost like she was leading Kendall to me with her voice.

"Thanks Jo." He said to the blonde girl before walking right up to me, reaching out a hand that found my chest.

"Hey." I whispered, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey." He said back, breathlessly.

Jo let out an _aww_ and I looked over to her, seeing her standing there with her hands clasped over her heart, and I couldn't be sure, but I'm pretty sure I saw tears in her eyes. When she realized I was looking at her, she straightened herself up and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic, and you two are just too adorable! Ok, well I guess I'll leave you guys alone. I'll be in the back if you need me Kendall." After rambling, she finally went back through the door and Kendall started to chuckle.

"She thinks you're hot."

"She has good taste." I laughed, pulling Kendall into a hug.

Even though I was away from him for only a few hours, it felt like I hadn't seen him in years. _This must be what it feels like to have Carlos' time registration._

"I got you something." I sing-songed as I remembered the box in my hand.

"And what is it?"

Opening the box, I held it up to Kendall's nose, letting him find out for himself.

"You got me pecan waffles!" the smile that stretched across his face was bright enough to light all of California.

"Yup. I thought you might like some."

"You're the best." His hands reached up to my face, and his thumb ran over my lips before he leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss me.

We stood there and kissed for a minute before I pulled away, needing air.

"You better start eating before it gets cold." I teased, grabbing his hand and walking over to a pop-up table that sat in the corner of the room.

We both sat down, and I cut up his food for him really quick, telling him what time it was at, and I had a flashback of our first date. It was only three days ago, but it felt like it had been years since we sat across from each other at the diner.

I smiled, watching him devour the food. For being so small, Kendall could put away food. _He's perfect._ A laugh slipped through my lips and Kendall's face automatically turned red.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." His face returned to its normal color and he cocked his head to the side.

"Then why were you laughing?"

Remembering what he said last night about always being worried about his appearence, I mentally kicked myself for letting that laugh pass. Even though it had nothing to do with the way Kendall looked, he was still insecure. I added that to the list of things I needed to remember while around him.

_1. Don't startle him by not announcing your presence.  
>2. Don't do or say anything to make him feel insecure about his appearence.<em>

"Because you're so perfect."

He smiled at me and then blushed again. I loved making him blush. It showed the coy, shy side of himself instead of the cocky, blunt side. It was endearing.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then Jo walked back out, cutting him off.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but Kendall could you come help me with something."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jo nodded and then turned around as Kendall stood up and leaned down to my face. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Wasn't planning on it." I smiled dreamily, and I was actually glad that he couldn't see how girly I was being as he walked off.

His figure slipped through the door way, and I folded my arms across my chest, leaning back in the chair, waiting for him to return. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw someone walk in the entrance, and I turned to look at them.

It was a guy. Mid-twenties, maybe. Dark brown hair. Muddy brown eyes that were raking over my face.

I turned back, getting a little creeped out by the way he was looking at me, but that didn't stop him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and got closer to me.

"James? James Diamond?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought that was you when I was walking past the window! I just had to come in and see if I was right!" he flashed me a smile and I gave a small one back.

"Umm... Do I know you?"

"You should. We dated for two months." He crossed his arms, and I squinted my eyes trying to remember him.

After a moment, I recognized him, but his name wouldn't come to mind. He was an actor that I met in the coffee shop that ended up to be clingy. I remember breaking up with him for that fact actually. Back then I didn't won't anyone clingy, I just wanted someone that was good in bed.

_What was his names? John... Jace... Jedidiah..._

"Oh, Jett. Yes. How've you been?" I asked being polite.

"I've been better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've actually been wanting to talk to you..." he ducked his head.

"About what?"

"I don't think we should have broken up." Throwing a hand over his mouth, I could tell that he kind of wished he didn't just blurt that out. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I really miss you and I think we had something special. I think that if we ju-"

"Jett." I interupted before he went any farther. "You're nice and all, but I'm actually with someone else."

His face fell, and I felt bad for him. He was a nice guy, and we had fun, but that was months ago. If he knew anything about James Diamond, then he knew that I didn't dwell on ended relationships that long. Although, if Kendall ever left me... I don't think I would ever recover.

"W-what?"

"I'm dating someone right now. I'm sorry that you have felt this way, I truely am, but the guy I'm with makes me happy. You should just forget about me and find someone that will make you happy too."

"B-but you made me happy. Who is this guy that you are dating?" _Ok, getting in the personal business there bud. But if it gives you closure or whatever..._

"His name is Kendall. He works here."

"That blind guy!" He started cackling, his emotions making a total 180, and I stood up, my fists balled at my sides.

"Yeah. I am dating _that blind guy_." I said, venom soaking my words.

"C'mon James." I stood confused as he purred my name. "You can dump him and we can have a little fun."

"Jett, I-" He stunned me by smashing his lips onto mind.

I tried to say _get the hell off me_, but my attempts were muffled against his lips. Taking another aproach, I tried to easily push him off me, but he misread it and only held me closer to him. The kisses were really loud and sloppy, and I really hoped that he didn't try to shove his tongue in my mouth, because it would only lead to vomiting. His hands started to drift over my butt and that is when I shoved him off of me.

He smiled, looking like he was about to rape me, but then his gazed shifted and he smirked. Following his eyes, my heart stopped beating.

Kendall was standing there with Jo by his side, whispering in his ear. Looking at the way his expression changed, I figured she must be telling him what he couldn't see; his boyfriend kissing another guy.

I could see the tears collecting in his distant, icey-green eyes, and I felt my heart start to shatter. Jett started laughing behind me, and it took all my willpower to not kill him right then and there. I had Kendall to worry about first. I had to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding. I took a step towards him and he flinched, I'm guessing because he heard my shoe hit the tile floor and he knew I was walking towards him.

"Kend-" I didn't even get the rest of his name out as the blonde started running out of the room, his cane leading the way.

Following after him, calling his name, I noticed how well he maneuvered through the door and made his way outside. If I wasn't in the situation I was in, I would be really impressed. Turning right, he kept running down the side walk, and I chased after him, trying to keep up. He was faster than me. He turned a corner and I figured this is where I could catch up with him. Taking the same corner, I turned it just in time to see it happen.

Kendall ran out into the street and a car hit him straight on. I watched as his body rolled up the front of the vehical, cracking the glass of the windshield before he rolled over the top and off the back, his head hitting the asphalt first, his body following after.

My legs and heart stopped at the same time. I stood there for maybe a second before I snapped out of it and ran to him. There were people screaming and I could faintly hear someone yelling for others to call 911. Tears clouded my vision as I fell to my knees in front of him. Blood was pooling around him and could barely think as red started to cloud my vision. _There's so much blood..._

I knew I shouldn't move him, as I had seen on many doctor shows; _don't move the body because it might cause more damage._ Laying down beside him on the asphalt, I took his hand in mine and held on tight as tears started to fall down my face, waiting for an ambulance to show up.

"Don't l-leave me Kendall. D-don't leave me."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that a lot of you probably want to kill me for doing that to Kendall... Sowwy guys, but it had to be done! Trust me, it only gets better from here! I figured it out, and there are only two more chapters left! I might have a little epilogue, not really sure yet, but I am planning on doing a sequal. It might be a whole story, it might just be a twoshot type thing... We'll have to wait and see;) And the next chapter is already halfway written!:D YAY!

Reviews make this girl supa happay!


	5. You've Been Hurt Before

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I was going to update this yesterday, but yesterday morning I woke up and then fainted twice for no apparent reason. The day before I had gotten a round of shots at the doctor's, so I spent my day at the hospital and doctor's office trying to figure out if I was having an allergic reaction or something. But, everything is fine now and now I get to update!:) It's super long, so I hope you guys like it!

Oh, and got a review from _FavUYA_ stating that it was probably impossible for a blind guy to out run a seeing one. I ment to address this at the end of the last chapter, but I forgot. In my mind I see Kendall having been walking around that same street for many years, knowing his way around, and he was really upset so he didn't care if maybe he ran into someone or something... I don't know... It made sense while I was writing it!:/

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all:'(

* * *

><p>As I paced the waiting room, I kept replaying it all over and over again in my mind.<p>

_"Don't l-leave me Kendall. D-don't leave me."_

_There was a bunch of screaming and yelling. I could feel more people crowding around, but I kept all of my attention on Kendall. _

_Blood was still rushing from his body. It now soaked my t-shirt and was spreading out around his body, the red mixing with the black top of the road. Most of it seemed to be coming from his head and a place on his back where the glass from the windshield entered his skin. As the tears continued to fall down my face, I wanted to shout out and ask where that ambulance was, but it was as if my body had shut down. I couldn't do anything but look at him. Look at what I had done to my love._

_Out of my peripheral vision, I saw that the crowd of people brake up in one spot and a person was running towards us. _

_"KENDALL!" _

_Suddenly, Jo was sitting on the other side of Kendall, tears starting to fall as her face paled. She delicately placed her fingers on his neck and waited a second before she turned to the crowd of people._

_"Where is that damn ambulance!"_

_A woman's voice piped up and told her it was on the way before Jo turned back to me. I looked up to her, and the anger and pain in her eyes made me flinch into myself. This is all my fault. _

_"What happened James?" she screetched and I flinched again._

_"I-I..." my eyes shifted and I looked back down at Kendall. "I... I'm so s-sorry baby. I-I love you. I l-love you so m-much. Please c-come back."_

_Pulling up my hand that held his, I placed a kiss on his knuckles as a sob erupted from my chest. Sirens started to echo through the street as red and white lights started to refelect off of Kendall's pale face. Soon there was a lot of talking and hollaring, and someone started to try and pull me up and away from Kendall. __I held on as tightly to his hand as I could._

_The person that was trying to pull me up eventually got my hand unglued from Kendall's and I collapsed to my knees. The paramedics carefully picked him up and placed him on a gurny before placing him in the back of one of the ambulances, Jo hopping in behind him. Before the doors shut, I saw them franticly hooking him up to wires and tubes, and then the doors shut and they were off. I sat there and watched as they drove away with the boy I love hanging on to life by a thread, and I all I could think was that all of this was my fault._

_"Sir, are you ok? Are you injured?" a paramedic asked, checking me._

_"N-no. This is h-his blood." I said like I was in a trance, pulling my red soaked t-shirt way from my body._

_"Let's follow the other ambulance and when we get to the hospital we can get you a pair of scrubs to change into." His voice was steady and calm._

_I nodded my head quickly as he helped me up and we started to walk towards the second ambulance. The ride to the hospital was painstakingly long, but we eventually drove up to the E.R. and the paramedic walked me in, found me a pair of scrubs, and then directed me to a restroom. _

_I thanked him and quickly made my way to change, trying to get to Kendall as fast as I could, __when someone started hitting me on the chest._

_"This is all _your_ fault!" Jo screamed, pounding her fists into my body. _

_I moved to grab her wrists, and caught them as she looked up to me with anger in her eyes._

_"I-I know. But it's not what you th-think." I stuttered, my voice still thick with tears._

_"How is it not what I think!"_

_"I didn't kiss him Jo. _He_ kissed _me_."_

_"Like I'm supposed to believe that! Kendall told me that your friend hinted around the fact that you are a manwhore. And now Kendall m-might... Kendall is physically hurt now because of you!"_

_"I know, but if you would ju-"_

_"No. I saw what I saw. Now, I have to go call Logan and Kendall's mom." She stormed off, pressing numbers on her phone as I stood there motionless._

_I felt numb. I was in a rush to get dressed and then get to Kendall, but now I just stood in the middle of the E.R., not moving an inch. I_ was_ a manwhore, but since I met Kendall, I haven't even thought about anyone else. I had changed so much in these past four days. Kendall changed me..._

_Kendall. It's all my fault._

_Shaking out of my motionless state, I continued to move towards the restroom, people staring at the guy covered in blood. After shutting the door behind me, I checked to make sure no one else was in there with me before I locked the door. I knew that it was a public restroom, but I just needed a moment to myself._

_I tried not to look at myself in the large mirror that hung on the wall as I stripped my shirt. After pulling it over my head, I held it in my hands and just looked at it. The once light blue t-shirt was now this deep red-ish purple color. I stared at it a minute longer before I chunked it into the trashcan beside the door and moving on to my jeans. They didn't have that much blood on them, but I continued to take them off and they followed my shirt. _

_Looking down at my chest, the blood had soaked through and had stained my chest. Quickly grabbing paper towels, I wetted them under the sink and started to scrub at my tan skin. The red liquid came off my skin easily and I moved to pick up the scrubs and threw them on. After getting dressed, I moved back into my needing to see Kendall state, and I unlocked the door, practically running towards the nurse's station._

_"May I help you?" the red headed nurse at the desk asked calmly as I panted from running._

_"Kendall Knight? He just got hit by a car."_

_"Oh yes, he got here a few minutes ago. Are you a relative?"_

They're not going to let you know anything unless you say you are related to him.

_"Yes. I'm his h-husband."_

_"Ok." She started to type stuff on her computer and I tapped my fingers on the counter, waiting. "He is in surgery right now."_

_"Nothing else?"_

_"That's all I have right now, but I will let you know when the doctors know anything else, Mr. Knight."_

_I paused for a second, wondering why she just called me that, but then I realized that Kendall's last name was under _Knight_ and now I'm his 'husband'._

_"Th-thank you."_

_"You can wait in the waiting room down the hallway, second door on the left, and I will inform you on any progress with your husband. The girl that came in with him is already in there, along with the rest of his family."_

The rest of his family..._ I nodded and then took the nurse's directions. I ended up in this room with about ten plastic chairs in it. Four of them were occupied._

_"What are you doing in here?" Jo hissed._

_"Jo, can we please not do this?" I asked, not wanting to fight._

_"No, we are going to do this." Logan stood up, walking over to me. "Why would you kiss that guy while Kendall was in the other room? Why would you break his heart like that?"_

_"I didn't kiss him!"_

_"Oh sure! Because from what Jo has told us, it appears that you were just the innocent bystander! You weren't the reason that Kendall ran out into the street and got hit!" Logan was fuming, his voice getting higher and higher._

_I didn't have anything to say to that. I was the reason that he ran out of the shelter. But the reason he got hit wasn't because Jett attacked me. I could have ran faster. I could have caught him before he even ran out. I could have prevented all of this._

_"That's what I thought."_

_He walked back over to the woman that I recognized from the pictures in Kendall's house, the woman that I guessed was his mother. The sobs that escaped her throat echoed in my ears, and I fell into the chair that was beside me. _

_It was like everything was hitting me. Yeah, I knew what was going on the whole time, but the fact that Kendall could die or already is dead fell on me hard. Just this morning I was imagining him moving in with me, spending the rest of my life with him, and now that might never happen. And the fact that I'm sitting in a room full of people that hate me doesn't help._

_The tears started falling down my face without my consent. Resting my elbows on my knees, I held my head. I've never been the one to pray, but I started praying as hard as I could to whoever would listen. I couldn't lose Kendall, not right after I just got him._

_"J-James?" _

_I looked up to find a brunette girl, probably eighteen, sitting down beside me._

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I'm Katie. Kendall's sister... I was just wondering. Is it true? What Logan and Jo are saying what happened?" __I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes before continuing._

_"He was this guy that I dated a long time ago. He just showed up, asking me if I wanted to get back together, but I told him no. I told him I was with Kendall. He got really upset and then started acting weird before he suddenly kissed me... and then Jo and K-Kendall... H-he thought I... He r-ran away and I chased him... I turned the c-corner and h-he... I tried to g-get Jett off of me. I really did. I-I love Kendall."_

_Sobs were racking my body when I felt a hand on my back, I figured it was Katie, but when I looked up it was Kendall's mom._

_"I really wish this wasn't the first time we were meeting James. I'm Mrs. Knight, but you can call me Jen." She gave me a small smile, I figured it was the best she could do at the moment, and I sat there confused._

_"Why are you b-being nice to me? Didn't you hear Logan and Jo?"_

_"Yes, but I also just heard what you said. I believe you James."_

_"Why?" Logan asked, his voice full of venom. "We don't even know him. Hell, Kendall barely knows him!"_

_"Shut up Logan! Didn't you listen to his story? He tried to get that guy off of him. Just because you vowed to protect Kendall after he went blind does not mean that you tune out the rest of the world and isolate him! James loves my big brother. Just let them be!" Katie glared at Logan before looking back over to me, her expression softening. "I believe you, too."_

_"Oh, thank you." I sighed before hugging her, happy that someone believe me._

_"We both do James." I let go of Katie to turn to her mother to embrace her._

_"Thank you."_

_"I still don't." Jo said, crossing her arms, Logan nodding his head in agreement._

_"Well, you know what!" Katie yelled, jumping out of her chair and walking towards the pair. "Neither of you are even related to Kendall, so technically you two shouldn't even be here! The only reason that you are is because we lied and said that you were his sister, and that you were his cousin. So, either you believe James' side of the story, or you may leave with your side."_

_"He's not related to Kendall either." The raven haired boy pointed at me._

_"Yes he is." The brunette girl growled._

_"Katie, calm down." Her mother warned. "Look, what James said happened seems to be true. Having listened to both of your stories, it's easy to see how you jumped to conclustions Jo. Just think about it..."_

_The blonde girl sat there for a second, and it was like you could actually hear it click in her head._

_"Oh no... what have I done?" she covered her mouth with her hand, and I could see tears welling up in her eyes as I got up and walked over to her._

_"It's not your fault Jo."_

_"Y-yes it is. I told Kendall what I s-saw before I even knew what w-was going on... I'm s-sorry James." I wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry on my chest. We were both to blame._

It's been eight hours since Kendall was rushed into surgery, and we still have no clue what is going on. The nurse that I talked to earlier hasn't given us any new information, nor has a doctor come to tell us about the condition of the blonde. As I continued to pace, I looked at the people around me.

Katie sat in her chair, her legs in the chair with her, crossed, as she bit at her finger nails. She had stopped crying about three hours ago, and worry now settled over her like a blanket. The way her eyes kept shifting, I assumed that she was trying to think of anything else but her brother. Her eyes shifted up to mine, and I gave her a soft smile that she returned. The girl didn't even know me for more than two seconds and she defended me and said that I was family... _She said I was family._

Kendall's mom sat beside her, stroking Katie's hair as she flipped through a magazine. After the whole blow up between all of us, she calmed down some what. I think that she is trying to stay strong for Katie; maybe even me. But, though she thought she was hiding it, I could see that every few minutes her eyes would tear up and I could see the subtle changes in her expression. It must be eating her alive. It feels like it's eating me alive.

After Jo had her little breakdown, realizing that she was mistaken about what happend, she decided to stay. She wanted to be here when Kendall woke up, to tell him that it was all a horrible misunderstanding, and that she wishes that she could take it back. She sat in a chair farther away from Katie, curled up with her chin resting on her knees as tears continued to fall down her face. She's beating herself up over this, and if Kendall doesn't wake up soon, I think she might break for good.

Logan sat beside her, rubbing her back, whispering something to her. When Jo decided that she believed me and that she was going to stay, he gaving in. At first I thought that he actually believed too, but a few minutes after he shot me a look, and has been doing so for the past eight hours.

I turned back to look at Katie. Her fingers were starting to bleed because she had bitten all of her fingernails off. I stopped pacing and took the seat beside her, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from her mouth. _She was there for me, now I'm going to be here for her._

"I-I'm scared James..." she piped up after a moment, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I am too, but he's going to be fine."

"That's what they said last time..." She mumbled, turning her head to where I couldn't see her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time Kendall was in the hospital everyone said that he was fine, that he was going to be good as new when he woke up. But he wasn't. My brother woke up b-blind."

Tears started to cascade down her face and I wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. Looking over the younger girl's shoulder, her mom sat behind her, her eyes glazed over as she stared at her daughter, her hand still absentmindedly stroking the brunette hair.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry that this happened."

"You couldn't have stopped it." She said as she lifted her head.

"Yes I could have. I could have ran faster. I could have gotten to him and none of this would be happening."

"You can't think like that James. I thought the same thing the night that Kendall went blind; if I would have just stayed where I was supposed to, he would have been alright. I've spent most of my life thinking that, and it does nothing but eat you up inside."

"This may be off subject and not the right moment to ask this... but what happened the day that Kendall went blind?" I asked timidly, thinking that this being the second time that she has brought it up in the last few minutes that maybe she would talk about it.

"He hasn't told you?" I shook my head _no_ and she continued. "Well, I think he should be the one to tell you, but I don't think he would mind if I did..."

She turned to look at her mother, and the red-headed woman sat with her eyes focused on the floor. I didn't know if she was listening or if she was trying to tune everyone and everything out, worrying about her son.

"C'mon. Let's go somewhere else."

Katie stood up and for a moment and I just sat there until she reached out a hand for mine. Taking it, I let her lead the way and we ended up in an empty hallway. There were a few doctors here and there, but other than that the hallway was deserted. Leaning up against the wall, she slid down until she was sitting on the floor and then patted the floor beside her. Sliding down and sitting on the floor, I waited for her to start.

"It was fifteen years ago. Kendall had just turned nine, and I was almost five. I was very intelegent for a five year old and knew what was going on around me. I knew that my... _dad_ loved Kendall more than me. I knew that he hated me because I wasn't a boy. I knew that soon I was just going to have my mom and Kendall, and I was ok with that.

"My mom ended up filing for divorse and _he_ didn't take it well. He would come home, drunk and mad. I would run to Kendall's room, and he would hold me and sing to me me until the yelling and screaming would stop. The next morning we would come down to see a new bruise on our mom and she would tell us that everything was ok...

"... It was a night like any other night. _He _came home wasted beyond belief, and as the yelling started, I ran to Kendall's room. He held me tightly in his arms until there was a loud scream and then nothing else. I can remember his body tensing. He let me go and and told me to stay put; to not move a muscle. He left the room and ran downstairs... I-I should have listened to h-him..."

Her composure broke and she started to cry. I twisted my body to where I could wrap an arm around her and she leaned into me, laying her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a few moments, as she relieved all of this in her mind. Soon, she pulled away and wiped her eyes before she continued to talk.

"When I got down to the kitchen, my mom was laying on the floor, unconsious. There was broken glass all over the floor and Kendall was kneeling beside _him_, trying to console him as he weeped into Kendall's chest. I moved to walk over to my mom and I accidentally stepped on a piece of glass and screamed because it went through my foot. My dad's head snapped up and his eyes were full of rage in a matter of seconds. He walked towards me, and at one point he leaned down to pick up a large shard of glass, holding it in his hand as if he were going to stab me.

"He was about five feet away from me when Kendall j-jumped on his back. He yelled for me t-to run, to g-get out of the house, but I just stood there, f-frozen. Dad didn't realize what he was doing... H-he was so drunk and full of rage towards m-me and my mom that he didn't realize that he ripped his favorite person in the world off of him, and th-threw him into the wall. I remember watching Kendall h-hit the wall and b-bounce off of it onto the floor. He d-didn't get up. I was left there alone with my dad wanting to kill me. But it was like his eyes opened and he realized what he just did.

"I watched as he fell to the ground and crawled over to Kendall, p-picking up his lifeless body. His eyes shifted from Kendall, t-to me, to my m-mom and he started to cry. H-he started to _fucking _cry!"

She was angry now. I stared at her as her body started to shake, and I wasn't far behind. Knowing that Kendall's dad did this to him utterly disgusted me. It made me want to hunt him down and kill him for hurting the most beautiful person that I have ever met; inside and out.

She calmed down after a moment or two and turned to look at me, giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I don't usually cuss..."

"Don't worry. Totally understandable." I nodded and we both gave small smiles.

"Anyways, while my dad was crying into Kendall's chest, the room filled with red, white, and blue lights as sirens echoed around us. The police and paramedics barged in moments later and my dad was shipped off to jail as my mom, Kendall, and I were rushed to the hospital. My mom woke up the next day, but Kendall was out for five days, and when he woke up, he couldn't see." She shrugged her shoulders as her eyes stayed unfocused.

"It must have been tramatising for you..."

Her head snapped up and her eyes glistened.

"No-nobody has _ever_ worried about me when they hear the story."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they are always like _Poor Kendall_ nobdy ever thinks about what it did to me... How it scared me."

"Of course it did. Your dad tried to kill you and your brother could have died because he tried to save you."

The next thing I knew, my arms were full of Katie. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly and I could feel the shoulder of my t-shirt getting wet. Returning the embrace, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

_She's gone all of these years, staying silent as she let all of this eat her up inside. She has probably been worse off than Kendall this whole time, and nobody has ever taken the time to ask her if she was ok..._

"No matter what happens today Katie, know that I am here for you. If the worst happens, I want you to know that you can talk to me, about anything. About Kendall, about your dad; I don't care. You've spent almost your whole life with this pent up I'm sure, and I don't want you having to do that anymore."

"M-my brother is so l-lucky to have you." She hiccupped against my shoulder.

_I'm pretty sure it's the other way around..._

There was a bustle of footsteps coming our way, and I turned to find Logan, Kendall's mom, and Jo running towards us. I quickly tapped on Katie's back and as soon as she saw them, she was standing up and bringing me along with her as they got to us.

"What? Now you're going to cheat on him with his sister?" Logan hissed at me and I could feel Katie shaking behind me.

"_Shut up_!" Katie hissed back.

"This dirt-bag is just trying to get a poor, inoccent,_ blind _guy to fall for him only to break his heart. I won't let Kendall be hurt by him."

"Logan, stop." Jo started.

"No. I'm Kendall's best friend. I stuck with him through all of the taunting and hurtful words after he went blind and his dad was sent to jail. I'm not letting all of that go down the drain by tall, dark, and handsome here."

"James is good for him." Kaite said as if she was explaining something to a three year old.

"Look Logan, I know that you still don't believe me, and that's ok, but I don't want to stand here and be attacked while the boy I love is possibly dying on an oporating table somewhere!"

"He's alive James!" Kendall's mom finally spoke up, grabbing me by the wrists. "The doctor just told us that he made it through the surgery and we can see him!"

"R-really?" I asked, feeling like my breath had been knocked out of me.

"Really."

"Is he awake?"

"No Katie, the doctor said he was still unconsious." The red headed woman shook her head.

"Well, let's go see him!" I said, eager to see for myself that Kendall was alive.

They all nodded execpt for Logan. He stood there staring daggers at me, but when we started to move down the hallway, he followed. It felt like it took forever to get to his room, but soon we were standing in front of his door. Opening the door, we all shuffled in, and I was at his side in at matter of seconds, needing to touch him; needing to know that he was still here with me.

Saying that he looked fine would be a lie. He was deathly pale, eyes were blacked, and his lip had been busted in the accident. His head was wrapped with a thick white bandage, covering his beautiful blonde hair, his chest was bare and wrapped with the same type of bandage that was around his head, and his left arm was covered in a cast. All of these machines were hooked up to him, one of them beeping loudly, letting me know he was still here.

Tears started to fall down my face as I gently slid a hand under his unmoving one that sat limp on the bed beside him. I turned and looked at the other four in the room, and they all stayed back, like they were giving me some time alone with him. I knew that it should be the other way around, but I can't seem to let go of him, to leave his side.

Looking back down at him, I lightly place my other hand on his cheek and let it caress the soft skin underneath it. I wished that he would wake up at the touch, but he didn't move. Leaning over, I placed a kiss on the cheek that my hand just fell from, and then moved closer.

"Come back to me Kendall. Please baby, come back to me." I whispered in his ear, and I'm not really sure where the baby part came from, but it just felt right.

Letting go of his hand, I moved and let the rest of them move over to him. They all pretty much did the same as I did. Held on to him, kissed him on the cheek, and then moved to talk to him. Katie announce that she was starving and the other three agreed. I guessed that now that they knew Kendall was alive for the time being that they could go eat as they all moved towards the door, but turned back around to see if I was coming.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, but you guys go ahead."

They all nodded. Logan glared at me for a couple more seconds before leaving, and I wondered if he was ever going to believe that I actually love the blonde. That I would never intintionally hurt him.

Turning back to Kendall, I didn't move from my possition for the next few hours. Logan, Jo, and Katie came back into the room and I asked where Jen was.

"She had to go make a couple of calls." Katie answered as she moved to her brother's side.

I nodded and them moved back to look at Kendall when it happened. At first I didn't know if it was really happening or if I was just imagining things since I haven't slept at all. Keeping my eyes on Kendall, I directed my question towards Katie.

"D-did you just see that?"

"I-I don't know..."

It happened again. Kendall's eyes opened for maybe a nanosecond before they closed again. Standing up, I could feel my heart going ninty miles an hour. It was happening, Kendall was waking up. After a few more times of his eyes opening and closing, they finally stayed open and I moved closer to him.

"Kendall? Kendall, can you hear me?"

He turned his head and my breath caught in my throat. In the past four days, I have never seen what I was witnissing at this very moment. Instead of his eyes being unfocused and looking like they were never settled, they were staring straight at me... as if he could see me.

"J-James?"

* * *

><p>AN: Dun, dun, DUN!XD I hope this chapter made up for the long wait! Oh, and sorry if the whole story about Kendall going blind was totally boring... after hours of thinking, I couldn't think of anything better:( But I just loved the Katie and James bonding moments!:)

Next chapter is going to be in Kendall's POV!:D

Review and let me know what you think!:)


	6. I See It In Your Eyes

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I was going to try and get this chapter out last week, but writer's block hit me and I just couldn't write it:/ But today I was sitting in the doctor's office and all of a sudden it hit me! I ended up writing half of this by saving text message drafts in my phone; I had like 13 saved XD

Anywho, I lied when I said that this chapter was going to be in Kendall's POV... I was confused as to which chapter I was on and I was thinking that the epilogue was next, but I still had one more James chapter to go. But, the epilogue is next and it is going to be Kendall's POV:) I hope you like this chapter! It's my favorite so far!

And I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! Usually I reply to reviews, but everything has been so hectic lately that I haven't had time. Just know that I read all of your reviews and they make me the happiest girl in the world! THANK YOU!

P.s. I almost forgot! I tried my hardest to research for this chapter and I hope that all of the medical mumbo-jumbo makes sense! If it is totally wrong, then blame the internet because I am just your average high school student and I have had no medical training!

Disclaimer: I really need to just make a general disclaimer...

* * *

><p><em>"J-James?"<em>

"H-hey." My voice shook as I lifted a hand to touch his face, but he flinched and I pulled it back.

His eyes were full of pain and something that looked like amazement. He blinked a couple of more times, and then his gaze shifted to Katie, as Logan and Jo sprinted to the other side of his bed.

"Katie...?" Kendall reached out a hand to her and she pushed me back, latching on to his hand.

"Big brother? You c-can see me?"

He nodded his head, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Tears welled up into both of their eyes and Kendall lifted a hand to wipe Katie's away.

"I-I can see you. Y-you're all grown up baby sister... You're beautiful."

Leaning into the touch of his hand, she started sobbing. Katie lifted her hand to keep his hand on her cheek and he smiled, tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes. Logan quickly ran out of the room, yelling for a doctor.

My eyes moved back to Kendall, but it was like he was refusing to look back at me, looking at everything besides me. Jo was at his side, begging for forgiveness, and the expression on his face was one of confusion. Before Jo could explain what happened, the doctor walked in with Logan and Kendall's mom on his feet.

"It's nice to see you awake!" The man said with a toothy smile as he let Kendall's mom practically pounce on him, she was so excited.

"M-mom..." Katie let go of her brother and moved back so her mom could get to him.

"Oh Kendall, Sweetheart! You're awake!" She said, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Mom, I-I can see you."

"What?"

He nodded, and it was like what happened with me. She saw that his eyes were focused on her, that he was seeing her. A mix between a laugh and a sob escaped her lips as she leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, being very aware of his bruised and broken body.

After the excitement subsided a bit, the doctor asked for some room so he could check Kendall.

"Hey Ken, it's Doctor Tod. Can you tell me your full name?" he asked, raising the back of the bed slowly, helping Kendall into a sitting possition.

"Kendall Donald Knight."

"Good. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." After answering, the doctor pulled a tiny flash light from his coat and turned it on.

"Mmhm. Do you remember what happend?"

"I was running down the street. I heard people yelling and a car horn... I-I don't remember anything after that."

"Well, you were hit by a car, and I must tell you that you are one lucky guy. If the ambulance would have gotten there about seven minutes later than it did, you could have slipped into a coma, or worse."

"So that's why it feels like an elephant sat on me?"

_There's cocky Kendall, trying to laugh off the fear and pain._

"That is a very interesting way of putting it, but yes. Now can you follow the light?"

The doctor put the light directly into Kendall's eyes and then moved it to the left, and Kendall's eyes followed. They were a little jerky, but they still followed, and continued to follow as Doctor Tod moved it to the other side, up, and down. A gasp escaped Mrs. Knight's mouth as more tears started to stream down her face as Katie held on to Kendall's hand for dear life, like he would dissapear at any moment. Logan and Jo just stood there smiling down at their friend that has been blind most of his life, seeing for the first time in years, with smiles stretched across their faces.

I almost felt like an intruder. Kendall obviously doesn't want me here, and I know for a fact that Logan wants me to burn in the firey pits of Hell. Sure Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Jo have forgiven me and welcomed me in, but I still feel like an outsider.

"Doctor Tod, how is it possible? He's been blind for fifteen years..." Mrs. Knight asked, still blown away.

"Well, you see, Kendall's vision imparement came from a blunt force trauma. The force of him hitting the wall caused his optical nerves in both eyes to close off. Back then we couldn't really do anything, seeing as cutting a child's eyes open to do a procedure that could do more damage than good was not an option. We thought that putting him on glaucoma medication would help open up the nerves, but the only thing it did was change the color of his irises."

Listening to the doctor speak, I concluded that he was the doctor that treated Kendall regularly. And I was thankful that he was somewhat speaking in layman's terms so I could understand. If he wasn't, he would have lost me after _"Well, you see..."_.

"By the time that you had become old enough and the procedure had proven to be successful, you had already come to terms with your blindness and didn't want to waste the money or take the risk when you were content with the way your life was. But when you came in yesterday there was some bleeding that lead me back to the damaged nerves in your eyes. Reparing them stopped the bleeding and apparently has given you full sight again."

The doctor stopped talking and the whole room was silent. I'm sure that if someone were to drop a feather, you'd be able to hear it hit the floor. Kendall sat there with eyes wide, his mother's and sister's expressions almost identical.

"But if you did surgery on his eyes why are there no stitches?" Logan asked.

"With today's technology, we were able to do the operation with a lazer instead of actually having to cut his eye."

"So it's not going to go away? I can r-really see again?" Kendall's voice quivered and I had to fight the urge to walk over to him and hold him close.

"There are some cases where the patient goes blind again a few hours after the surgery or even years after, but it seems that you have a very good chance of keeping your sight. You will have to come in and have routine check-ups; probably about two a month for a year and then once every three months after that."

"I-I can't believe it..."

"It's true." Doctor Tod said with a smile. "And you also probably need to know the extent of you're bodily injuries. We did have to open up your skull because there was some minor hemorrhaging, but we got everything fixed and it should be completely healed in a couple of weeks. Your left arm is broke, but you're no stranger to that. How many times did you come to me after a hockey game with a broken arm? Five times?"

"It was actually four. One time it was only fractured." Kendall smiled and the doctor shook his head, laughing.

"That's right. How could I forget? Anyways, it'll take about the usual four to six weeks to heal and then it will be as good as new. You also have two broken ribs on your left side, along with a fractured one on the right. They will take anywhere between a month to three months to heal and after that, I still strongly recommend that you do as little physical activity as possible."

"With the way I feel, I don't even want to think of sneezing, much less playing an arousing game of tackle football." The room chuckled and Kendall gave a little chuckle before wincing.

"I'll get a nurse to come in and give you some medicine that will make you feel a lot better. I'm going to leave and let all of this soak in, and be back in an hour or so to check on you and answer any questions that you may have."

"Thanks Doc."

"Yes, thank you. Thank you for giving my son his sight back."

"It's all in a day's work Jen." With a smile, the doctor left the room, the news still lingering in the air.

Everyone in the room had a bright smile on their face, except for Kendall. He looked dazed, like he was waiting to wake up from a dream. I watched his face, hoping that maybe he would look over to me and his face would light up like it usually does when I'm around him, but like before, he looked at everyone and everything in the room besides me.

Bowing my head, I turned to walk out, but Katie called out my name. Turning back around, I saw that she had left her brother's side and was a few feet away from me.

"Where are you going? Kendall just woke up!" she was a totally different person than the one I was just consoling in the hallway.

"I think I'm just going to head out. It's... a little crowed in here."

"No it's not."

"It is to me... I might come back later." I waved to Jo, Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Logan, and they said goodbye and they hoped to see me later. Well, Mrs. Knight and Jo did anyways.

I hoped that Kendall would acknowlege me leaving, but he didn't. Feeling tears prick my eyes, I turned back around and made my way out the door. I waited until I got to the bus stop right outside the hospital before I let a few tears slip. I didn't get on the first bus or the second bus. To be completely honest, it felt like I couldn't leave.

After the third bus took off, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I tried to shrug it off, but it didn't move.

"Look Katie, I-"

"It's not Katie."

I was shocked to hear the voice, and spun around to find Logan standing behind me. His breath came a bit labored, like he had been running. The expression on his face was unreadable and I wondered why he would be the one to come after me.

"Oh, hey Logan. What are you doing down here?" I said a little hesitantly, bracing myself for him to start chewing me out.

"Well, I was trying to catch that bus to go and look for you, but by the grace of God you are right here."

"Why were you coming to look for me?"

"So I could bring you back here."

"Why?

"Why did you leave?"

"Huh?" I asked confused as to why he didn't answer my question, but asked a question of his own.

"Why did you leave?" he repeated.

"Why do you care? Weren't you the one, that not even fifteen minutes ago, looked like you wanted to kill me on the spot?"

"I still want to do that," he shrugged, "but, I also want to know why you left all of a sudden after finding out that your.. _boyfriend_ regained his sight after fifteen years?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you have been overly hostile with me all day, blaming me for all of this. Or maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend flinched away from when me when I tried to touch him. Or maybe it's the fact that he refused to look at me..."

Through my rant, I could feel the tears surfacing in my eyes, and by the end they were cascading down my face. Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked from left to right, as if he wasn't really sure what to do. He ended up sitting down beside me, waiting for me to calm down.

"Why did you come looking for me? Why do you want to know why I left?" he sighed and then looked down at his hands before he spoke.

"I know I haven't been the... nicest person since we met. A couple of days ago, when Kendall told me that he met a guy at the coffee shop, I knew exactly who he was talking about. I'm pretty much a regular there and I had seen you with multiple guys, shoving your tongue down their throats. I had concluded from seeing this that you got bored easily and that Kendall would end up getting heartbroke... I promised to take care of him after he went blind, to protect him. I couldn't let you hurt him."

"I would never hurt Kendall intentionally..." I mumbled.

"I know that now, but then I didn't. After he told me about your first date, I thought that I had maybe misjudged you, and that night that we met, I decided that you were a decent enough guy around Kendall. But when Jo called me yesterday and told me, I blamed myself. I let you get to close to him and you hurt him, emotionally and physically. I had dismissed my gut instinct to tell him to stay away from you because I saw how happy you made him."

"I never meant for any of this to happen Logan. You know that, right?"

"I know both sides of the story now, and I do believe your side, but I can't help but to think that all of this happened because I didn't tell Kendall to stay away from you..." Pressing the palms of his hand into his eyes, he shook his head.

"If I could I would take all of this back. If me not talking to him would have prevented all of this, I would have stayed away."

"I know you would have. But we can't change the past. And who knows, maybe this whole horrible experience was a blessing in disguise. Because of this, Kendall has his sight back. He can see for the first time in fifteen years, but you just walked out of the room without even talking to him..."

"He didn't want to see me." I sighed, standing up as I started to pace in front of Logan. "He flinched when I tried to touch him Logan. The pain in his eyes... it was like it was ripping my insides out."

"It's understandable though James. Kendall doesn't know what really happened. He still thinks that you are a two-timing, dirty, good for nothing, skanky whore... where was I going with this?" I stopped pacing and glared at him.

"You were saying how it was understandable..."

"Oh, right! What I mean is, he doesn't know that you didn't cheat on him and that you love him."

"It's too late to tell him. He hates me too much." I looked down at my feet, feeling the tears rising up again when Logan grabbed me by the shoulders, making me straighten up.

"Don't say that. You didn't see his face when you left. The others didn't notice, but I saw his lips faulter and his eyes well up with tears before he could put on his brave mask. He's in pain James. Just come back to his room with me and we will get everything figured out."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Because you make my bestfriend the happiest I've seen him in fifteen years. And as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Logan gave me a small, crooked smile and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you." He was a little hesitant at first, but soon returned the hug.

"C'mon. Let's go get your man back."

Smiling a genuine smile, I let go of Logan and we ran back to Kendall's room. Pushing open the door, I smiled at the scene. Mrs. Knight sat in the chair beside Kendall, holding on tightly to his hand, while Katie was laying in the bed with her brother, curled up into his side. Jo stood at the head of his bed, just looking down at the now sleeping blonde.

When we walked over to the bed, their heads snapped up and gave us tired, yet happy, smiles.

"The nurse came in right after you left and gave him some morphine and he fell asleep two seconds later." Jo chuckled, looking back down at Kendall.

I gave a little laugh as I shift on my feet nervously. Logan caught on and turned to the other three in the room.

"Since he's asleep, let's all go get some coffee and go home to take a shower, change clothes, and pack an overnight bag, because I'm guessing that all of us are sleeping here tonight."

"That does sound nice, but I don't want Kendall to wake up with nobody here." Mrs. Knight said, tearing her gaze away from her slumbering son.

"James can stay." Logan offered, giving a shrug of the shoulders.

"But what if he wants to change, too?"

"It's ok. I only live two blocks from here. When you guys get back, I just walk to my house shower and everything, and then come back."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asked, and I nodded my head. "Well, ok then. Let's hurry up so we can make it back before he wakes up."

They all gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek before leaving, and as they were walking out the door, Logan turned back around at the last second and gave me a thumbs up before the door shut behind him.

Softly chuckling to myself, I turned back around to face Kendall. He looked so tiny laying there, so fragile. Slowly, I walked over and sat myself down in the chair by his bedside and slipped my hand under his limp one like I did what feels like days ago. Rubbing circles into the back of his hand with my thumb, I started to talk.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I'm sorry that you are in pain. If there was a way that I could take it all away from you, and take all of it on myself, I wouldn't hesitate for a minute... I know that you probably hate me right now. No, I know you hate me, and this is probably the last thing that you want to hear, but... I love you.

"I love you with all my heart Kendall Knight, and I know it might sound crazy to say that after only five days of knowing each other, but it's true. It's cheezy, but I honestly think that I fell in love at first sight... Ok, maybe not a first sight because I was pretty pissed that you weren't paying attention to me while I was singing, but after I sat down and looked into your eyes, I knew that there was something there. And though you thought that I would turn you down after I realized that you were blind, it actually only made me want to know more about you.

"Our first date was a little awkward. We didn't really talk much, but I think that's what so special about our relationship; we don't have to talk. We just... _know_. It's like we can say absolutely nothing, but we're saying everything that needs to be said..."

I shook my head, kind of confused by my own understanding, but continued.

"Then there is our first kiss. It was perfect. It was like in that moment, I found the missing piece to my puzzle. I know, I know, I'm sounding like some ridiculous romance novel, but that's the only way I can express the way it felt, and every kiss after that only got better.

"And then there is yesterday. You have to know that I didn't kiss him Kendall, he kissed me. I tried to stop it, but he's crazy and thought that I was kissing him back. By the time I got him off of me, Jo had already told you what she saw and then you ran. It's my fault that you r-ran in front of that c-car..."

I had to stop to hold back the sob I could feel building in my chest. Swallowing hard, I wiped away at the few tears that did escape and then looked back down at him.

"You changed me Kendall. I was what some would consider a whore, but meeting you and getting to know you changed something in me. You made me fall in love with you, and I fell hard. There's no other way to explain it. I love you and I never want to be with anyone else. Not Jett, not any of my other old boyfriend, nobody besides you. I want to grow old with you Kendall, and someday I hope you can forgive me for all of this and feel the same way."

Leaning up, I placed the lightest kiss possible on his bandaged forehead. Settling back into the chair, I rested my head on the side of the bed and held onto his hand tighter.

"I love you Kendall."

"I love you, too."

My head snapped up to find Kendall awake with a smile spread across his face. Sitting there shocked, it felt like the only thing my body was capable of doing at the moment was blinking, but after a moment I found my voice.

"You w-were awake this whiole time?"

"I woke up after everyone kissed me on the cheek before they left." He shrugged and then winced.

"And you just pretended to be asleep while I poured my heart out?"

"I didn't want to open my eyes and then you stop. I wanted to hear what you had to say."

"I didn't kiss him Kendall. I tried to get him off of me, I swear." Bowing my head, I looked down at our hands that were now intertwined.

"I know. Jo told me what happened after you left. I should have stopped and listened to you instead of running away. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault. I'm the one that's sorry." I kept my eyes locked on our hands.

"Hey, will you look at me?" his tone was soft and I looked up into his perfect eyes. "It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault."

"How can it not be my fault? I-"

"It's not your fault because it happened for a reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my chair closer to his bed.

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. Like the day that we met in the coffee shop for example. I wasn't planning on going in there that day, I was actually on my way to the ice-cream place around the corner, but as I walked by, someone opened the door and your voice floated into the streets. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, and I walked in without a second thought. There is a reason that the door opened right as I walked by; so I could meet you.

"And with yesterday, Jo and I walked in right after that guy started to kiss you. By the time that you pushed him off, I was already thinking of running, and when I heard you walking towards me, I ran and got hit by a car. I hit my head on the pavement so the doctors had to fix me and they ended up reparing my vision. If Jo and I would have walked in sooner or later than we did, I wouldn't have ran out and got hit by the car, and I would still be blind... It happened for a reason."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

Shaking his head, he slowly scooted to one side of the bed and then patted the empty mattress space. I got on to the bed and he automatically snuggled into my side, and I carefully wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want to hear you say that it was your fault ever again, ok? You can't change it, you can only move on from it. Right now we are agreeing that it happened for a reason, that it was meant to be."

I thought it over for a second, and ended up nodding in agreement. Both Kendall and Logan are right; you can't change the past, you just have to move on.

Kendall shifted in my arms and I looked down to find him staring up at me, his icy-green eyes gliding over my face. Pulling a hand up to his face, I started to stroke his cheek with the back of my hand, just enjoying the fact that he was alive and that I could lay here with him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smile and I bent my neck down to kiss him.

The kiss was like our first; the softest kiss imaginable, but it still sent fireworks flying into the air. He pulled back and we just sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a few minutes.

"That you were right when you said that you were the best looking creature on earth." He laughed as his cheeks turned red.

"Now you're only going to date me for my looks, aren't you?" I joked.

"Nah, it's just a bonus." Smiling, he interlocked our fingers again.

"You know, I was lying when I said that. There is actually another guy that is ten times better looking than me."

"Really? There is someone that is hotter than you? I find that hard to believe..."

"Oh, there is. His eyes are the Eighth Wonder of the World." I smiled.

"Who is it? Cause I'm thinking I should be a little jealous by the way you are talking about him."

Leaning down, I kissed him again, but this time there was more passion behind it. Pulling back, I smiled down at him.

"It's you."

* * *

><p>AN: I love this chapter to bits, and I hope you guys did too! I just love the last little part so much:) Epilogue is next and is Kendall's POV, and so far it is wonderful! And, I am already planning out the sequal for this story and I hope to have it out soon after I finish this story!

And if you have the time, I would appreciate it if you would go vote on the poll on my page. I have this new story in mind that has to deal with Kendall and James adopting a baby! So I need a gender and a name picked, and I would like you guys to chose!:)

Reviews make me shout WOO HOO!;)


	7. Epilogue

A/N: I can't believe this story is done! It's been my little baby for the past few months and I feel like a proud mom watching it go off to college or somethingXD Thank you to everyone that has read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. Hearing you're feedback is one of the biggest things that kept this story going:)

I thought that the epilogue was going to be the best part of the story... Well, it's probably the suckiest:/ I'm just having terrible writer's block, and I don't know what to do with myself. Meh... I hope this is not too terrible. Oh, and sorry if there are any typos! It's 1:52a.m. and I'm still suffering from concert hangover from yesterday:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but one day I _will_ own Kendall and his hips;)

* * *

><p>It's been two years since I met James Diamond; two years since I found my soulmate. Walking into the coffee shop that day, I never expected to walk out leaving my heart with a guy that I had just met. To this day, he still holds it and I hope he never lets it go.<p>

With that in mind, it has also almost been two years since I regained my sight after fifteen years of living in darkness. Opening my eyes that first time, it was absolutely mind blowing. After living a life where it was just dark all of the time, being able to see my family's faces... it was one of the best moments of my life.

Another moment of my life that I will never forget is when I saw James' face for the first time. I remember opening my eyes and the first thing that filled my vision was hazel eyes and a dazling smile. I didn't recognized the face, but the moment he said my name, I knew it was him. I remember wanting to reach out to him, to kiss him, but then the memory for why I was in the hospital kept me from doing so. Then later that night, after Jo explained to me what happened and he poured his heart out to me, there was no way I could stay away.

We've been through a lot these past two years. After I was released from the hospital, I was ready to start my life over again, and James was by my side the whole time. There were many doctors appointments, many sleepless nights, and many tears. Both of us barely slept the first few weeks. The fear of me falling asleep and waking up blind again plagued my mind and kept me from sleeping, and when I would sleep, I would wake from horrible nightmares either about my dad or getting hit by a car. James was there though, holding me and kissing the tears away, making me feel safe. After a few weeks, the fears subsided and we were both able to sleep through the night.

James ended up moving out of his apartment and moving in with me after everything started to settle down. It was like he was already living with me for the most part, but moving all of his stuff in made it official. With James, Charlie, and me, it felt like we were our own small family.

My mom and my sister automatically took James in. It was like he was the missing piece to our family; he made us all whole again. They are constantly over for dinner and on the weekends just to spend time with us. Katie acts as though James is a second older brother and my mom treats him like the second son she never had. It makes me happy to see that they love James just as much as I love him.

Logan is also a regular occupant at the dinner table. Before the accident, Logan was so hesitant of me being with James, but now, they are the best of friends. Heck, sometimes I felt like the third wheel when I was around them they are so close. When James wasn't with me, he was hanging out with _The __Loganator_. If I didn't know that James was completely and utterly in love with me, I would have thought something fishy was going on. But a few weeks ago, James introduced Logan to his friend Carlos and they have been inseperable ever since, and I got my boyfriend back full time; it was a win-win situation.

I smiled to my reflection in the mirror as I buttoned up my plaid shirt, thinking about how adorable Logan and Carlos are together. They actually remind me of James and I when we first met; totally in love after such a small amout of time together.

When I finished buttoning my shirt, a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and James face appeared in the mirror beside mine.

"You look beautiful." He leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"I know I do." I smirked.

"Well, someone is full of himself."

"I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

Laughing, James tightened his arms around me, drawing me closer to his body. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I pressed a kiss in his hair before he looked up to me, his eye shining bright.

"Are you ready to see your present?"

This year, James insisted on getting each other presents. Last year we didn't really worry about it because I was paranoid that something terrible was going to happen, that there would be some freak accident and everything would go up in flames. Needless to say, I was a big ball of fear the whole week of our anniversary last year.

But this year, James wanted to make a big production. I already gave him his present this morning. He was so excited when he ripped off the wrapping paper to find the amp he's been begging for the past few months. After he tackled me and we kissed for a good few minutes, he informed me that my present hadn't arrived yet and that I had to stay in the bedroom until it did because he didn't want me to see it. I've been stuck in here for a good two hours and I'm itching to get out of this room.

"Yes!" I spun around to where I was facing him.

"Ok, but you have to close your eyes."

When I closed my eyes, he grabbed my hands and started to lead me out of the bedroom. I stumbled a couple of time and we laughed as I tried to regain my balance. Slightly opening one of my eyes, I tried to watch for anything I might trip over. Good thing I did, or Charlie would have become a permanent part of the floor.

James saw that my eye were open and quickly moved behind me to cover my eyes with his hands.

"Hey!"

"No peeking Kendall!"

He continued to lead me with his hands firmly clasped over my eyes and then finally stopped to place me in a specific spot.

"You ready?" I nodded my head, "Ok, on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

His hands dropped from my face and I felt my jaw hit the floor. Sitting in front of me was a sleek, black, baby grand piano. Turning to James, he nodded and motion for me to walk over to it. Slowly walking across the living room floor, I walked up on the piano that fit perfectly in the corner.

Hesitantly I reached out a hand to run my fingers across the ivory keys and the instrument let out each note individually. Closing my eyes and listening to the music, it felt like I was nine again.

My mom wanted me to have another outlet besides hockey, so she signed me up for piano lessons. To my surprise, I fell in love with it. I practiced every day, and even wrote a song, but then I went blind, and everything changed. It was a struggle for me to learn and play new pieces of music when I couldn't even read the music. It didn't feel the same, and one day I just finally gave up.

Opening my eyes again, I looked over to find James staring at me. He looked like a child on Christmas morning he was smiling so much, and I smiled back just as brightly. Walking behind me, he wrapped his arms around me again and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you love it?"

"Of course I do! It's perfect. But you didn't have to get me this..."

"Yes I did. It's our anniversary, and I wanted it to be special." He said as he turned his head into my neck, leaving a small kiss on my skin.

"But all I got you was an amp for your guitar... You went far beyond than I did."

"I love my present Kendall! It is exactly what I needed, and you needed this. So, it's even."

"How did you-"

"On our first date you told me that you used to play, and a couple of months ago I heard your mom say that she wished you would start playing again."

"And how did you-"

"I've been saving for it for a while. You'd be surprised how much extra money you can get at the coffee shop when you wear tighter clothes and place a tip jar in front of you." He smiled triumphantly.

He let go of me and spun me around to where I was facing him. His hazel eyes were bright and full of happiness, and they made my knees go weak.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Guess it just happened for a reason." I smiled at him, remembering that night in the hospital two years ago.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now come on, play me something!"

Chuckling, I took a seat on the piano stool and James sat beside me, bouncing with joy. Staring at the keys, I tried to remember a song to play, but it was like my brain wasn't functioning. I couldn't think of any of the songs that I learned when I was younger, not even the one I wrote. Looking up at James, I could see my panicked expression reflected back at me in his eyes, but he had a smile still stretched across his face.

He quickly pulled a couple of sheets of paper from behind his back, practically shoving them into my face. Taking them from him, I recognized them immediately. They were my music sheets. Scanning over them, I started to remember.

"I want you to play this one!" James almost screamed, pulling one sheet from my hand and sitting it down in front of me.

It was the song I wrote. After looking over the notes, I hesitantly started playing. At first it was kind of slow and I messed up a couple of times, but soon I got faster and it sounded beautiful to my ears. As I continued to play, James started to hum along, smiling all the while.

As I got to the last few notes on the page, the second to last note was flat. I hit it again, confused, but I got the same result. Playing the keys around it, they were also not right. Hitting it repeatedly did nothing and I looked over to James, conserned that he spent an arm and a leg on a piano that was busted.

"Let's take a look under the hood." He chuckled, standing up and walking around the piano.

Sticking his head under the lid, I saw him digging around inside. After a few moments, his head popped up and he looked at me.

"Now try."

Placing my hands on the keys again, I started playing where I left off, and the problem had been fixed. It sounded perfect.

"You fixed it! What was wrong?" I asked, sliding my fingers across the keys, not completely believing that the piano was mine to keep.

"This was tied to one of the strings."

Turning my attention to him, I know my eyes became the size of saucers. Kneeled there beside me was James, holding a tiny black box in his hands. I don't know where the tears started to come from, but they came at full force as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring.

"Kendall Knight, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes." I choked out.

"Yes?" his lips started to curl into a smile and I launched myself into his arms.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you!"

Standing up, he started to spin us around. His laugher filled the air and I couldn't help but to also laugh. After what felt like hours of spinning around in joy, James finally put me down on my feet, and leaned down to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he snaked his around my waist as the kiss deepend, and everything felt perfect.

_After all of the crap that I've gone through in life, I'm finally get my happy ending._

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh... I hate writer's block! I hope you guys liked it at least a tiny bit.

I'm going to start working on the sequal next week some time:) And let me just tell you, I haven't even started writing it, I'm just thinking about what I want to do, and it already has me in tears! Ahhh!

And OH MY GOODNESS! I went to my first Big Time Rush concert on the 13th and it was possibly the best night of my life! Kendall was **PERFECTION**, Carlos was adorable and fell on his butt while dancing, James was a sexy beast(like always), and when they ran out into the crowed during Halfway There, Logan was like less than ten feet away from me **and he smiled that perfect crooked smile at me!:D** I swear I almost died right then and there! Why did God have to make four of the most amazing, beautiful, and talented men and put them in a band? **WHYYYY?**

Ok, enough of that! Last time to review on this story, so make the best of it!:)


End file.
